


Various Person of Interest Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Person of Interest Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Person of Interest Fanart

Harold/John Lovebird AU  


Harold and Bear  


Angel Finch AU. I couldn't decided if Harold is pulling John up or if John is pulling Harold down  


I wanted to practice drawing hands so I drew Harold taking off/putting on his glasses  


John and Harold enjoying a lazy morning  


Fusco in a flower crown  



End file.
